Demon Lord of Gotham: Book 1: Matches Malone
by YinShadow
Summary: Matches Malone is returning after so many years terrorizing Gotham, but why is he connected to the old gauntlet in the Mayor's Office Vault?
1. Chapter 1

Demon Lord of Gotham

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Overlord**

Chapter 1

 **The Good, they have no idea how close to evil they really are: The Second Overlord from Overlord**

Gotham: 1984

Thomas Wayne, doctor, billionaire and well-known philanthropist and his wife Martha, a socialite of the highest class, are from one of the oldest and richest families: the Wayne Family. Although Martha is from the rivalled Kane family, she still considers herself a Wayne the moment the wed Thomas and started a family.

Speaking of which, Thomas and Martha were leaving the Monarch theatre with their young 8-year-old son. The annual galas were getting boring with the Waynes, especially for their son so they decided to leave early and go to see a movie before returning home to Wayne manor. While they walk into the alleyway by the theatre, Thomas is smile as he had a good time with his son and his wife after they left the boring gala, unaware of the dangers they are walking towards.

Out of the shadows, an anonymous figure confronts them, pointing a gun at the family.

BANG!

The shooter fired a shot at Thomas, the billionaire felt the bullet pierce his chest and collapses.

"THOMAS!" screamed Martha before the mugger shot her too.

BANG!

Martha and Thomas are now on the ground bleeding to death, their son widen his eyes in horror at the crime that mugger committed, he looked at him and snarled at him.

"BASTARD!"

The son charges at the shooter, but he was pistol-whipped and knocked to the alley wall, crashing into a couple of trash cans, scaring off rats and stray cats. Suddenly the sound of police sirens were heard and the shooter makes himself scarce before the police could arrive. The now orphaned boy slowly loses consciousness, but his slowly hazy vision is focused on the fleeting shooter until everything went black.

2003

Batman is high up on the stone gargoyle on one of Gotham's skyscrapers, the dark knight of Gotham City is patrolling the nights as crime mostly happens there. Suddenly he sees a towering light beam up in the reddish sky of Gotham, the light shines a bat-like signal which is a summoning to the Dark knight. Batman answers the summoning as he dives downward until gaining enough momentum to open his wing-like cape to glide in the sky, towards the source of the beaming light.

As he glides through buildings a few flock of bats flitter out and joins him for a while before parting ways. The gliding took 10 minutes and a few launches of his grappling gun to stay at mid-flight, but he finally reaches his destination. A searchlight with the Bat symbol on the lens beams out high in the red night sky while a figure is standing by it.

Commissioner James Gordon of the GCPD is waiting patiently while smoking a cigarette, he lit the Bat signal to summon the caped crusader for he has a new case for him.

"Jim" said Batman as he quietly stands behind the police commissioner.

Jim Gordon sighs as he put out his cigarette and turns to the dark knight.

"Things are getting weirder tonight, there's been many sightings of Harley Quinn, but this time she's going solo" said Gordon as he passes Batman a file of the recent crime reports involving a crazed female criminal named Harley Quinn. "She's was seen raiding various spots from museums and homes belong to Gotham's known private collectors, normally this would be expected from Catwoman."

"How could you be sure?" said Batman looking over the report file.

"Because she she's leaving out her calling card by the area she robbed" said Gordon as he pulled out a plastic bag containing Ace Cards with lipstick marks on them. Like the Joker, Harley leaves out cards like this but only when she is working solo, which is extremely rare since she is usually works with the crazed clown prince of crime…or with Poison Ivy on rare occasions. "And not only that, victims suffered from blunt trauma on the head, forensic said is caused by a mallet.

"I see, and she's working alone?" said Batman

"That's right, she's on her own and that worries me" said Gordon as he turns away and starts lighting another cigarette. "I know Quinn has done crazy things in the past, but this is unusual, even for…"

As Gordon turns back, Batman is already gone. The commissioner sighs at this and shook his head.

"I'll never get use to that" said Gordon while smoking his cigarette before returning to the precinct. "Never will"

High up in the skyscraper, Batman is contacting Alfred Pennyworth through the built-in communicator, Alfred is the butler of Wayne manor and loyal ally of Batman. The old butler is at the batcomputer in the Bat-cave beneath Wayne Manor.

"Alfred, Hayley Quinn is targeting museums and private collectors" said Batman "I need you to give me the list of recent attacks that'll connect to her crimes."

 _Alfred: At once sir…hmm this is unusual, even for her. There have been many reported burglaries in the last few days along with reports of assault, but the culprit was never reported. But there is evidence that connects Ms. Quinn to the crimes, a single Ace playing card with black and red lipstick kissed on it._

"Anything stolen?"

 _Alfred: That's the strange part, nothing was taken…not even money or jewels that are usually left out to be taken. Rather unusual, even for Ms. Quinn._

"She's probably searching for something. Try and triangulate her next destination, Alfred." said Batman "I need to find Harley before more damage is done"

 _Alfred: Apparently the search is no longer needed, sir. The alarms from the Town Hall has been set off, and cameras has spotted our harlequin on sight._

"Thanks Alfred" said Batman before taking off and gliding to his destination.

Town Hall

Harley Quinn, one of Gotham's dangerous criminals is well known for associating with the Joker, and occasionally with Poison Ivy. However, Harley is on her own and broke in the Gotham Town hall, she doesn't care if she tripped the alarms, she is heading towards the mayoral office which now belongs to a newly elected Mayor named Lincoln March, Hamilton Hill's successor.

March's reign as Mayor was quite successful as he took down Gotham's worst of the worst Crime Bosses and corrupt business moguls like Rupert Thorne, Carmine Falcone, Roland Daggett and Roman Sionis with great success by sending rock hard evidence to confirm their crimes. Crime has lowered thanks to Mayor March, even without Batman's unofficial aide but the Mayor appreciates the masked vigilante's support for making Gotham a better place and continuing the battle with the city's peace.

But it's people like Lincoln March that makes criminals like Harley want to cringe at such dedication of their jobs and no sign of corruption in them whatsoever. But why is she raiding the so called benevolent mayor's office, you ask?

Because the Mayor is holding something in the treasury vault she believed that what she's looking for is hidden there.

"Ok, time to crack this safe open, let's hope it's in there" said Harley as she pulls out a stick of dynamite and hooks them on the door. Crazy as she is, she over using the amount of explosive that would be enough to blow half the Town Hall off. But Harley doesn't care, she hums while planting her explosives while weaving the fuses together. "Right them, time to blow this joint"

Harley lights up a match and prepares to light the fuse, but suddenly something black and fast hit her hand and forced her to drop the match and let go of the fuse.

"Ow" exclaimed Harley as a batarang hit the back of her hand which forced her to drop her match and fuse connected to the large quantity of dynamite. She looks up at where the batarang was thrown, she smiles as Batman glides into the mayoral office and confronts her. "Well, well, looks like Batsy finally caught up with me. And I thought you've forgotten all about me."

"Give it up now, Harley" said Batman darkly at the crazy clown girl. "You're going back to Arkham"

"Sorry, Bats but I won't be coming back anytime now. Not until I open up that vault and get what I wanted from the good old Mayor" said Harley "I'm this close of finding this key item I was hired to collect."

"collect? Who's hiring you, Harley?" said Batman confused at first.

"Wouldn't you like to know" teased Harley sticking her tongue while hoisting her mallet. "Tell ya what. If you beat me, I might tell you everything I know"

Batman raised his concealed brow at Harley, over the years as Batman he defeated Harley many times that he lost count, so why would she act like they never fought before. Rather suspicious, if you ask me. Harley noticed Batman's reluctance and decided to prompt him into fighting.

"What's the matter, don't tell me that after all these years crimefighting as made you weary" said Harley

"Never" said Batman as he poses in a battle-ready stance while Harley Quinn raises her mallet for battle. The two battle in the Mayoral office, Harley is surprisingly giving all she's got, she must've been holding back while working with the Joker, perhaps to deceive him for her own safety.

Batman blocks the swift kicks and evading the heavy blows from her mallet, but Harley is having her share with blocking the dark knight's attacks also. But eventually and as always, Harley is down and apprehended by Batman, he pinned her on the ground and cuffing her from behind. Harley didn't struggle, rather enjoying the roughness of Batman keeping her down and cuffing her.

"Alright, talk now" said Batman grabbing Harley's cuffed wrists and pulled her up. Harley only giggled the moment she was pulled up, her smile never left her face. "What are you after?"

"Open the vault and find out, unless you're too hero to do it" said Harley

"I wouldn't matter anyway, you're heading back to Arkham" said Batman as he starts taking Harley out of the office.

"Oh well, looks like Matches will not get what he wanted then." Said Harley

Batman stopped and turns to Harley, the mention of the name Matches triggered something deep within the dark knight's mind.

"Matches, who's matches?" said Batman

This only made Harley laugh more, it tickles her to see Batman confused.

"Oh, he's just an old friend of mine, haven't seen him for a while." Said Harley leaning her head on Batman's chest "But before he left Gotham, he asked me and the others to do him a solid until he turns. And as a girl of my word, I will do what he wishes…any wish for my little match boy, he, he, he"

Suddenly something crashes through the window and pierces though the vault door. It is a manned rocket with a drill-nose. During the crash, the ceiling collapses on top of Batman and forcing him to release Harley, but the clown girl is also buried and suddenly unconscious.

The rocket suddenly opens slots from its sides and shot out support cables to keep it stable while the nose starts drilling the vault door. On the rocket is a woman with long red hair, wearing a brown leather pilot's jacket matching with a leather pilot cap and goggles. She is Roxanne Sutton, but the police call her by her criminal alias "Roxy Rocket". Roxy was a stunt double for the studios, but she left her job because it doesn't thrill her, and she wants to do something…dangerous to give her that buzz, and there is nothing more dangerous than committing crimes by riding a rocket at supersonic speed across Gotham.

Roxy started her dangerous criminal career by stealing jewellery and sell them to the Penguin. But as the years pass by and with many apprehensions from Batman, her life of crime became deadlier for her, and that only excites her more and more, even around Batman as a wondrous bonus. Roxy winked at Batman seductively while operating the drill she installed on her rocket, like Harley she is raiding various locations for unknown items.

"Looks like you won't get your gift from Matches, Harley" said Roxy as the vault door finally broke open and she jumps off her rocket to enter the vault. "Ok, let's see if it's here…"

As Roxy enters the vault, Batman slowly pushes the rubble off him and stands up, but Roxy already got what some came for. It's an old varnished wooden case with leather straps on it.

"Oh ho, Jackpot" said Roxy until she noticed Batman breaking free from the rubble and smiled at him.

"Try and catch me, Batman" said Roxy as she rushes to her rocket and crashes through the ceiling for a quick getaway. Batman frowns as he is in a difficult decision: catch Roxy and let Harley go, or let Roxy escape and send Harley to Arkham with immediate medical attention.

Luckily, help came on time as Robin arrived at the scene of the crime.

Jason Todd, recently appointed as the dark knight's partner the moment Dick Greyson left to become Nightwing in Bludhaven. But unlike Greyson, Jason is kind of an impulsive, reckless and angry teen. But he is skilled in the way of hand to hand combat and Batman needs that to go against Gotham's worst of the worst.

"Where were you?" said Batman, not happy at the fact his partner just showing up when Roxy Rocket is speeding off with what she stole from the vault. "anyway, I need you to take Harley back to Arkham while I chase Roxy"

"Leaving me to clean up the mess as always" said Robin while he approaches the unconscious Harley and sighed. "Why is it when you meet beautiful babe turn out to be deranged lunatics, huh?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Batman while pulling out a remote and presses the button, suddenly the Batwing arrives and overs by the shattered window. "I think I have that mysterious charm I have."

Robin scoffs with minor jealousy while carrying the unconscious villainess and props her over his shoulders. The problem is that her choice of clothing doesn't help with the situation as her ass is hugging well with her red and black stockings. Robin ties not to blush awkwardly at this, but Batman immediately hops on the batwing to hide the embarrassment, even when his suit didn't help as a problem downwards is becoming a nuisance.

 _Damn it, why does she have to dress like that_ thought Batman while flying off after Roxy Rocket on his Batwing.

Somewhere in Gotham

Roxy whoops in extreme thill as her rocket is boosting in high speed, the adrenaline in her system is addictive that it's turning her on. She pants deeply from the thrill, she hasn't felt like this in ages and glad that her rocket can break the sound barrier while barely dodging tall buildings. She laughs every time she misses a building, pulling kickass tricks and wisping past traffic to make it a challenge for her. But the only thing that will reach her thrill to a climax is if Batman giving a chase to stop her.

"Come on, Bats. Come after me, chase me and catch me like you do every time" said Roxy with extreme excitement, she is eager for her pursuer to arrive. He is the soul reason for her to feel truly alive. "COME ON! CHASE ME, HA HA HA !"

Suddenly the Batwing is catching up, and to Roxy's excitement.

"YES, HA HA HA!" exclaimed Roxy with pure joy and excitement. "COME ON, CATCH UP!"

Roxy increases the speed on her rocket, making the chase much more pleasant for her. Batman frowns as he maintains his speed to stay close to his target. Roxy's rocket and Batman's Batwing are at equal speed, zooming past through a gauntlet of skyscapers, airborne blimps and heavy traffic. The pursuit continues but Roxy is just beginning her fun.

"Not bad, but let's see if you can keep up!" said Roxy as she cranks up the speed to Mach 1 the afterburners of the rocket busts out blue flames as her speed increases instantly. The chase is becoming dangerous, even for Batman, but he keeps ups and continues evading obstacles which you'll need keep reflexes to dodge. Roxy looks back and noticed the Batwing still on her tail, but this only made her smile even more. "Yes, keep up. But let's go FASTER!"

Roxy cranked the speed all the way, the gauge hitting at MACH 4, the Rocket's engines is literally erupting, putting it at intolerable speed, Batman widened his white-lensed eyes at this and frowned as he does the same, something inside him is telling him to catch up, regardless of the danger. He boosts out to catch up at the Rocket riding criminal. Roxy is getting overwhelmed by the thrill, it's getting life threatening and she loves it.

"Yes, Yes, YES, OH YES!" moaned Roxy, her eyes are rolling back as she is feeling ecstatic and horny, the thrill is too much for her to handle that her mind is overwhelmed by raw lust. She is dry humping her seat and her mouth is involuntarily drooling. "MORE, MORE SPEED!"

Her Rocket however is starting to fall apart as it could not handle speed of this magnitude. The engines are slowly overheating and threatening to explode. Batman noticed this and knows that Roxy is in complete danger, she'll die if he doesn't do anything quick. He increases his speed as fast as the Batwing can take, puts it on Autopilot and opens the cockpit door. As the Batwing is close enough to the rocket he carefully aims his grapple gun at Roxy and fires it to catch he, the grapple hooks Roxy and the dark knight yanks her off the rocket. Just in time too, because the a few second later the Rocket exploded.

Batman held Roxy in his arms, but suddenly the Batwing's engines are starting to overheat and catch fire. Having no choice, Batman jumps off the Batwing and swings down with his grapple gun to the nearest rooftop, the Batwing hastily zooms to the coast and crashes in the water when the engines blow up. Batman sighed at this but suddenly Roxy pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, he widened his eyes in surprise at this, sure he earned his share of kisses from many villainesses in Gotham, but that isn't the only thing Roxy is doing. She is rubbing her crotch on his leg, her free hand is cupping his clothed manhood and the kiss became lustful and hungry.

Deep hidden down in his mind, Batman wanted just pin Roxy on the floor and have his way with her when she is like this, but his morality told him to stop her and apprehended the villainess. Batman pushed Roxy off and cuffed her.

"That's enough" said Batman

Roxy is biting her lip, she really wants a release after experiencing such thrill, it's making her horny and she wants Batman to take her. But the Dark Knight refused and only cuffed her.

"No, No, no" whined Roxy as her buzz is fading, she wanted this but isn't getting anything. "Please take me now!"

"Enough, Roxy" said Batman as he pushed Roxy down on her knees while communicating Alfred via the communicator. "Alfred, the Batwing's engines overheated and is now sinking at Gotham River.

 _Alfred: And I just waxed it too. *Sigh* I'll inform commissioner Gordon of the situation and send a helicopter to pick you and Ms. Sutton off to Arkham._

"Please hurry" said Batman while he heard Roxy moaning, she is still horny from the overwhelming adrenaline in her system. He then noticed the old box with leather straps next to Roxy and picks it up, but when he reaches for it, he felt a strange aura coming from it before picking it. Curious at what's in the box, Batman pulls out a batarang to cut the straps and opens it. Inside the box is an old metal gauntlet with a shining orange on the back. The gauntlet is dark and menacing, yet almost like Batman's own gauntlets from his suit. Almost identical, so much identical that it could be a coincidence. He immediately closes the box and turns to Roxy, he pulls her up and looks at her directly. "What is the purpose of this Gauntlet, tell me. Who wants it?"

But Roxy couldn't answer, her mind is overwhelmed with excitement, her eyes hazy and unclear as if she is in a trance.

"P-Please, I want more. Give me more!" moaned Roxy

Batman scowls at this as he releases Roxy and turns away. While he tries to think of way of making Roxy talk, he fails to notice the box seeping out a rather unusual dark aura which is slowly approaching the dark knight. The aura is almost invisible, and he is slowly inhaling it through his nose. And as the aura enters, he morality is slowly slipping off, dark thought a whispering and the lustful moaning of Roxy Rocket is becoming clear as music.

" **She wants you, and you want her."**

" **She's begging for it, go on. Fuck her, maker thrilled again"**

Batman is tempting to listen to the dark thoughts as if it's normal to do so. He slowly turns to Roxy, his heartrate is increasing and his libido is heating up. His breathing is getting restless as his moral mentality is resisting while his body is begging to for Temptation's warm welcome.

" **Do it, DO IT, JUST FUCKING DO IT YOU DAMN BASTARD!"**

"Ah screw this" said Batman, he pushed Roxy on the floor and crouches over her, both are making out passionately, their tongues are hungrily wrestling in each other's mouths. Roxy is hungrily breathing between the kisses, wanting more and more from her pursuer. Batman he rolled Roxy on her knees and lifted her ass high up while pulling down her pants and his own.

Roxy looked up and widened her eyes in amazement at how long and thick Batman is, sure he was amazing with the chases, but to see the sheer massiveness of his cock is something else.

"Oh god, you're bigger than I imagined. How can you be that big?" said Roxy

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I must be born with it, but I'll tell you why I'm so big" said Batman as a smirk slowly creep its way on his semi concealed face. He held Roxy's bare waist while the tip of his cock is prodding her ass. "It's because I'm Batman"

Batman suddenly shoves a few inches of his cock-up Roxy's ass, the sexy rocketeer yells with excitement, pain is nothing to her as it would be expected and welcoming to her in her thrill-seeking. She LOVES Danger and Pain is expected in danger, hell even the size of Batman's cock is considered dangerous as it could literally rip her open…but she's just exaggerating.

Batman, overwhelmed with temptation and lust wasted no time and starts thrusting vigorously in Roxy, knowing that Roxy is that kind of girl. The Rocketeer is drowning with euphoria, her favourite pursuer is having her way with her while she is cuffed, he then life up and stands manhandling her bouncing breasts. Her face is in a trance, the thrill of getting ravaged is too much for her mind to progress, this is becoming a wonderous night for her, even though she did fail of stealing what she was assigned to do but was worth it at the end.

"Yes, yes, blast me with that huge rocket!" exclaimed Roxy in her sex crazed trance, the sheer width of Batman's cock has painfully stretched her vagina, unfortunately for her her hymen was already broken from her past heists and dangerous thrill-seeking. Oh well, she can't have anything, but she got enough, and Batman sure does reach that limit of how but thrill she can handle.

AS Batman keeps on fucking Roxy, the dark aura keeps on affecting him, overriding his morality and increasing his dark impulses. Since Roxy like the thrill and getting in danger, Batman through of an idea on how to make this one-nighter more thrilling. He lifts Roxy up while keeping his dick in her ass, he heads for the ledge and puts her halfway over the ledge, making Roxy look down, deep down at the nearly non-existing bottom from this extremely high skyscraper.

Roxy widens as this is very dangerous and the risk of falling off is great, the only to hold on is by is for her ass cheeks clasping hold on Batman's cock, but Batman is cumming in her ass, making her ass slippery and threatening to slide off. This is dangerous, she could fall off and die…Oh god does she love it.

She can feel her vagina heat up more and spill out juices while the cold night air brushes on her exposed nipples and clit, making them go hard from arousal. Batman continues thrusting in her, deep and rough, not caring anymore if he is being too rough, then again Roxy would just love it either way. Suddenly Batman reaches his climax and came in Roxy's ass, filling her completely and continues for 5 long minutes. Roxy can feel her stomach bloat up as the cum is flow up from her ass. After injecting every drop, Roxy's stomach is now bloated and fill of cum. She feels tired and slowly drops down, forgetting that she was at the ledge. Luckily Batman caught her and drags her at the centre of the rooftops.

Batman came to his senses and realised what he did. At first, he thought he raped Roxy but realised that Roxy enjoyed every minute of it. But he is still feels a little shamed of it, taking advantage of an apprehended criminal while cuffed.

Roxy suddenly starts giggling as she gathered enough energy to console herself. She smiles at Batman while sitting still, she is quite eager for more but not sure if she has enough energy for it.

"Wow, that was amazing" said Roxy "Never knew you had it in ya, you're even thrilling at sex. Oh, ho, the girls are gonna get jealous at me. And that old cat is really missing out, ha ha ha"

Batman frowned at this, but Roxy is unfortunately right. Deep down he enjoyed the moment, as if he missed the feeling of sex with a villainess or a femme fatale. The images of Gotham's sexy criminals like Selina Kyle, Poison Ivy and even Harley invade his mind, ignoring the morality telling him that he's a hero and shouldn't fraternize with them. But past pleasures with Roxy is so addictive, it made him remember those forbidden desires, even with Catwoman and Talia al Ghul.

"Talia" muttered Batman, the thought of the demon's daughter is too good to ignore. Especially when she returns the desires for him. "No, enough of this"

Batman lift Roxy up and get her dressed again, Roxy making her pout as it's already over.

"Aw, you're finished already?" said Roxy pouting at Batman.

"Enough teasing, Roxanne" said Batman "Now tell me, who sent you on those assignments"

"Never met the guy, but he did call me for a job to find and retrieve the box" said Roxanne "He calls himself Matches, he paid me handsomely but offered me extra if I done the job."

Then Roxanne smiled seductively while walking towards Batman, their faces are too close, and the rocketeer pecked his cheek.

"But he did it would be worth it in the end, and he ain't wrong" said Roxanne.

Batman sighed at this and suddenly opens the comm link to Alfred, after what he did to Roxy he decided to change plans for getting to Arkham Asylum.

"Alfred, did you call the commissioner?" said Batman

 _Alfred: I did, but he is kind busy right now, apparently Ms. Quinn and Ms. Sutton weren't the only ones who was hired, sir._

"Let me guess…Selina" said Batman

 _Alfred: Bang on, sir. But fortunately, Batgirl is chasing her, so you don't have to worry about leaving Ms. Sutton._

"Good, change of plans. Send in the Bat-jet"

 _Alfred: Already did, sir. It'll arrive approximately 5 minutes_

"Thank you, Alfred" said Batman before cutting off communications. He sighed while leaning on the ledge, Roxy isn't going anywhere with those cuffs and the face that she's completely exhausted after getting fucked by Batman. Batman couldn't believe what he did, and more shocked that Roxy took it. "Jason is right, what is it about female crooks with me?"

Suddenly he felt the dark aura and turns to the open box, he almost forgotten about the gauntlet. He approaches it and takes it out of the box to examine it. He turns his cowl to "Detective Mode" and examines the old gauntlet, but he could get any readings from it, only dark thoughts invading his head again, prompting to violate Roxy again. But other thoughts are saying other things.

" **Put it on, put it on."**

Batman takes his left glove off and tries the gauntlet, which conveniently looks identical to the batsuit's gloves except for the jewel. Normally he wouldn't do this, but something inside his mind is telling him to wear it. He wears it…but nothing happened. He was about to take it off, but the gauntlet is stuck in his arm. Batman tries to pry it off, but the gauntlet doesn't slip off, the aura seeps out and slowly shrouds the unexpected dark knight. Batman suddenly calms down and decides to keeps it on, the gauntlet blends in with his suit so he decides to keep regardless of it being stolen.

And what choice does he have now that's it's literally part of him.

"Alfred said the Bat-jet will arrive in 5 minutes" said Batman, the impulses are starting to override his moralities. He turns to Roxy, who is now bored, her pants are stained since her ass is caked in cum.

Batman groaned at this, and turned his face away from the criminal.

"I know, you want more, here you go" said Batman "We have 5 minutes before our ride get here."

Roxy wasted no time and starts sucking Batman's cock, if she weren't cuffed she'd also fondle his balls and rub the shaft as well. But this is all she could do for now, Batman is not happy with himself again, to make Roxy blow him after getting an erection. But his morals are fading, and he really needs his erection treated.

 _I should be ashamed of this, but why aren't I_ thought Batman while Roxy starts blowing him.

Meanwhile at the Town Hall

Gliding out from the reddish darkness of Gotham and into the vastly exposed office, a figure in a cowl and cape is investigating the crime scene…but it's not Batman. The figure turns on the desk light to illuminate the ruined office, revealing the figure to be wearing a dark grey and silver suit with a Owl theme, such as silver domino mask with a small beak over the nose the wide white owl-eye lens, the clawed gloves, the wing-like capes with the overlay feather patterns. He approaches the vault and slowly scrapes the door with his clawed fingertips.

"Talon, with me!"

Next thing, a young figure in his late teens in a black body suit with clawed gauntlets within hidden blades, a holster of kunai across his chest and a pair of Kali Sticks which can be linked up as a bo staff on his belt. His face is covered in a cowl and a brass mask with a owl motif, especially with the short beak over the nose and the long brow-like crests above the red lensed goggles.

"You called, Owlman?" said Talon until he notices the broken vault door

"Harley Quinn as here, and so was Roxy Rocket." Said Owlman "Find them and return that box."

"Shall I take it to the court?" said Talon

"No, the court is not the safe place…I saw who it corrupts them and reveal their true intentions" said Owlman as remembers what happened to the Court of Owls back when he was a Talon himself. "The more reason to eradicate them all after that incident."

"But I'm sure our new members will not fall like last time" said Talon

"I can't take any chances, the Claw is too dangerous to be exposed by anyone, even in the possession of madmen" said Owlman "Now fly on, my Talon. And ignore the Claw's whispers, they are poison."

"Right" said Talon as he leaps up on the broken rafters and up onto the rooftops of the Town Hall.

Owlman remains standing before turning away to leave himself.

 _I will not have the same nightmare happen in Gotham_ thought Owlman _NEVER again!_


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Lord of Gotham

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Overlord**

Chapter 2

 **The Good, they have no idea how close to evil they really are: The Second Overlord from Overlord**

Arkham Asylum

Robin is on his way to Arkham Asylum to drop off Harley Quinn via the Robin-cycle, he's a bit ticked off for not joining in with the pursuit of Roxy Rocket, but Batman has his reasons and he can't be in two places at once. Still annoyed, Jason understands despite hating the idea. As he reaches the Asylum Gates, the guards open them to let the Boy Wonder in with their returned inmate.

Waiting at the Courtyard, Jim Gordon is smoking his cigarette and sighing in relief as the culprit is apprehended. He can rest easy tonight after this, but he notices that Batman is nowhere to be seen.

"Robin, where's Batman?" said Gordon

"He's busy," said Robin as he picked Harley up, who is still unconscious from the fallen debris which Roxy Rocket made by crashing into the Town Hall's Mayoral Office. "Apparently, Harley isn't the only one trying to steal from the Mayor."

"Who?" said Gordon until he notices excited laughter up from the air. Batman is flying in his Bat-Jet while holding on Roxy. The sext Rocketeer is having the time of her life as Batman is swiftly flying to Arkham.

"WHOOHOO!" yelled Roxy while Batman reaches his destination, Commissioner Gordon groaned at this and facepalmed at who Batman is bringing in. "FASTER, FASTER!

"Oh no, not her" said Gordon whilst groaning in irritation when Roxy Rocket is approaching with Batman. "And I thought Harley Quinn is the only insane gal in Arkham."

"Sadly no," said Robin who also groaned and facepalmed at this too, what is it with Batman being attracted by female psychos?

Batman unstraps himself off the Bat-Jet while it's still in the air and he drop down to the courtyard with Roxy in his arms. Roxy laughed with joy from that drop and snuggled in his chest, Batman is trying not to blush at this, unfortunately Robin and Gordon noticed this and facepalmed again.

 _Why is it always the crazy ones?_ Thought Robin and Gordon

"He he, thanks for the thrilling ride, Bats" said Roxy as she jumps off Batman's arms and was escorted by incoming orderlies and security guards. Harley is strapped into a gurney and immediately sent to the Asylum's infirmary. "See you around!"

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself around her" said Robin raising his masked brow at Batman. "Is there something we missed?"

"Harley and Roxy were given the same assignment, but they were working alone." Said Batman secretly changing the subject, but at the same time informing the Commissioner and his Partner of the 2 criminals' motive. "They were trying to steal this"

Batman presented an old box, centuries old with a worn off emblem of any of Gotham's old found houses but the years was unkind for to be unrecognized.

"What's in it?" said Robin

"I don't know, I never looked in as it would be against my code to do so" lied Batman as he did look inside, and he is wearing the contents which conveniently matches one of his gloves. The box isn't empty, he placed his discarded glove inside as some deception once it returned. But he did wonder why the new Mayor of Gotham have this in his possession?

"But how would we know why Roxy and Harley is after this box if we don't see what's inside" said Robin

"Because both told me who sent them what to steal, among other things." said Batman "they only said one name: Matches"

"Matches?" said Gordon widen his eyes at the name.

Batman and Robin noticed the commissioner's reaction.

"You know him?" said Robin

"I was only a rookie in the force, but I had my share of encounters of the guy, he was a real mean son of a bitch." said Gordon " but he vanished years ago and was never heard of again."

"What happened to him?" said Robin

"No one knows, we assumed he died." said Gordon "But if Matches has returned to Gotham, god help us."

"We'll figure out more about this Matches Malone, find him and figure out why he wanted this box and the other items he assigned Harley and Roxy to steal for him." Said Batman as he pulls out his grapple gun and shots it at the Bat-Jet.

"Be careful, If Matches has indeed returned, then Gotham will be in real trouble."

Batman nods at the Commissioner before flying off, back to the Batcave.

Robin is rather curious, he never heard of this Matches Malone and the fact that Harley is quite familiar to him. Normally she would always stand by the Joker."

"I best be off too," said Robin as he offered the commissioner his hand. "Batman might need me"

"I understand, and thank you" said Gordon shaking Robin's hand before the boy wonder hops on his Robin-Cycle and rides off.

Meanwhile at the Batcave

Batman returns to his cavernous lair underneath Wayne Manor, he wisp through the underground waterfalls of the cave on his Bat-Jet and lands on one of the platforms where be park his other vehicles. Waiting on the platform is Alfred Pennyworth, a loyal elderly butler with a calm and collected expression.

"Welcome back, sir" said Alfred as Batman disembarks the Bat-Jet. "I trust that your encounters with Ms. Quinn and Ms. Sutton went well"

"I…don't really want to talk about it" said Batman as the memory of his intimacy with a very willing Roxy Rocket is too embarrassing and shameful to talk about.

"As you wish, sir" said Alfred, knowing what really happened between Bruce and Roxy via the built-in camera on the cowl's lens. "While where on the subject, did you find anything on why those 2…ladies after raiding the mayoral office?"

"Not much, but they did stay who hired them." said Bruce while removing the cowl and passes it to Alfred. Revealing himself as Bruce Wayne, the billionaire reaches his Batcomputer and starts going with the criminal records he downloaded and updated through out the years as Batman. At Matches Malone"

"Matches, huh. A rather unusual name." said Alfred

"Obviously a criminal alias given by the police or fellow criminals" said Bruce typing on the Batcomputer. "A sort of…badge of honour for the criminally insane."

"I never knew fiends like them would care about honour" said Alfred raising his brow.

"Neither do I" said Bruce as he searches for the files on a Matches Malone on the Batcomputer, but the moment he typed in the name, the screen turns red and big black words appear on the screen reading out:

 **FILE NOT FOUND!**

"Strange, there is no record in the GCPD database containing the information of a Matches Malone." Said Bruce frowning at this. "I'll try the other precincts like…Metropolis"

 **FILE NOT FOUND!**

"SCPD"

 **FILE NOT FOUND**

"BPD!"

 **FILE NOT FOUND!**

"It appears that no one has even heard of him, sir" said Alfred with suspicion and curiosity. "Which is highly unlikely"

"You're right, Jim reacted when I mentioned the name and he said that he did has some encounters with Matches Malone back when he was a rookie." Said Bruce staring at the computer screen. "And every criminal either apprehended or known would have a record when they committed a crime…something is not right."

"Shall I prepare the Batmobile, sir?" said Alfred, knowing that his master is going out to Gotham again. He brings the cowl to Bruce

"No need" said Bruce as he takes the Cowl and dons it as Batman again. He approaches to one of the loading platforms. "I can still take to the skies"

"Breaking in the new model, sir?" said Alfred

"Correct" said Batman as he approached the new Batwing, a backup in case the previous Batwing breaks down, shoot down or fails on him in a middle of a case. "Hopefully this model's engines are more tolerable than the last."

"Wishful thinking, sir" said Alfred while Batman jumps on the Batwing and prepares to take off. "Shall I inform Master Todd of your recent departure?"

"Please, I might have a mission for him" said Batman before taking off.

"Please do try and keep this one at one piece, sir!" said Alfred "And there he goes, another restless night for Master Wayne. I do hope he doesn't get cranky."

It didn't take long for Robin to return, but he did see Batman take out before entering the Bat cave.

"Speaking of Cranky," mutters Alfred under his breath before speaking up "Hello, Master Todd!"

"Hey Al, what did I miss?" said Robin

"Only Master Bruce, he just left" said Alfred "But he did inform me that you need to contact him the moment you return here. We've got another case"

"Involving Matches Malone, no doubt" said Robin to himself before sighing and turning to Alfred. "Alright, I might need cup of Joe before I leave…another restless night, again"

"I'll brew you a cuppa, then" said Alfred before leaving the Boy Wonder.

With Batman

High up in the red Gotham skies, the Batwing flies in high speed and heading to its destination. Batman is heading for the GCPD and contacting Commissioner Gordon while he gets there.

 _Gordon: Batman, can I help you?_

"We need to talk" said Batman "It's urgent"

 _Gordon: Sure thing. The usual place?_

"The Usual place" said Batman

 _Gordon: I'll be there_

Gordon hangs up and so does Batman, he ventures on to his destination. Suddenly he is receiving a call from the Batcave, Batman answers it. "Robin, thank you for calling?"

 _Robin: this must be serious to contact me like this, what is it?_

"I have a mission for you" said Batman "I need you to enter Arkham Asylum and interrogate Harley Quinn about Matches Malone. And on the way, I need you to break in Arkham manor and search for his medical reports"

 _Robin: Ok, but why Arkham? Matches sound like some common thug, shouldn't I go to Blackgate instead?_

"It'd be a waste of time, due to the…immoralities of the police force in the past, undoubtedly the criminal records in Blackgate were destroyed by the previous warden" said Batman "and if Matches was an inmate of Blackgate, then it's possible his criminal record were also destroyed."

 _Robin: Ok…but why Arkham?_

"I don't know, but I've got a hunch that he might be an actual patient in Arkham, the name "Matches" suggests that he must've commit some crimes that would relate the name, such as Arson or Sabotage." Said Batman "It's still a hunch, but it's possibility."

 _Robin: I'll see what I can find_

"Thanks Jason" said Batman "And be careful"

 _Robin: will do_

After that, Robin hung up, Batman sighs with worry for Jason. Unlike Dick Greyson, Jason is headstrong and can cause trouble more than he can find it. But he wants to give his new Boy wonder a change to prove himself, just like Dick back when he was Robin. It's been a while since Bruce heard from Dick, much less often now that Greyson became Nightwing and operating in Bludhaven.

But now is not the time to think of the past, Batman has a case to solve and he need to speak with Gordon about it.

GCPD: Rooftops

Gordon arrives at the rooftops and waited outside for Batman to arrive. He takes out a cigarette and lights it, suddenly Batman dives down to the rooftops when jumps off the Batwing and hovers gently to land on the precinct's roof.

"What could be the problem, Batman?" said Gordon "You sounded urgent back there"

"Your database on Gotham's criminals have nothing on Matches Malone, yet you know about him." Said Batman

"What? That doesn't make sense" said Gordon with confusion "I might need to get that checked out, I'll ask Barbra to check it for me."

"Ok. Also I need access to the archives" said Batman "Maybe I can find Matche's Criminal Records there."

"Sure thing," said Gordon "right this way"

Gordon and Batman heads to the elevator and they go down into the precinct.

"I trust this is about Harley Quinn and Roxy Rocket's heists in the Town Hall" said Gordon

"It is, but they are hired help as Matches was the one who hired them, and I also need to know who I'm dealing with." Said Batman "But when I couldn't find anything on the database, that is where things didn't look right and I need to search through the archives."

"Ok, but this wouldn't make sense." Said Gordon "I made sure that every report is copied into out database when the computers were installed in the Precinct…which I'm still learning by the way."

Criminal Archives

"Here we are, you might find Matches' criminal record in there" said Gordon as he brought Batman to the Criminal Archives down at the basement. "Still puzzles me why his record wasn't in the database.

"Who was the GCPD's IT operative?"

"My daughter Barbara is working part-time here as the precinct's IT operative…but the database wasn't updated until 1997, and the precinct's IT Operative back then was…son of a bitch.

"What's wrong?" said Batman

"Nygma, Edward Nygma worked here one time, until I arrested him for illegally exploiting data to Gotham's known Crime Lords." Said Gordon "It must've been him"

"It's a possibility but we can't make assumptions that he's guilty of the crime" said Batman "I'll go pay him a visit once I'm done."

"Yeah, you're right" said Gordon "Perhaps I can help, it the least I can do."

"Thank Jim" said Batman as he and Gordon begins their search for the criminal record of Matches Malone.

Suddenly police sergeant Renee Montoya rushes into the Criminal Archives room to speak with the Commissioner.

"Commissioner, Mayor March is at the Precinct" said Renee "He's asking for you"

"Damn it, I'll be right there! You need to excuse me, Batman" said Gordon to the dark knight "I must go"

"I understand," said Batman excusing the commissioner while starts searching.

Foyer

Gordon and Montoya arrive at the foyer of the GCPD, the commissioner is really annoyed the mayor is a young man in his 30s, fair skin, dark brown hair and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. You could mistake him for the billionaire Bruce Wayne if it weren't the fact that the Mayor had to be at the Precinct unannounced, especially when he didn't officially vote for the guy since the other candidate Jessica Dent was perfect for the job.

"Damn that March, he had to be here" said Gordon "What does he want!"

"He didn't say, sir" said Renee "Only that he asked for you"

"Where did you leave him?" said Gordon

"At your office, sir" said Renee "And he's not alone."

"His bodyguards no doubt, but I can't say I blame him" said Gordon "Ever since the break in and destruction of Town Hall."

"Still hate the guy, sir" said Renee "Cutting our wages down to 5%, it's bullshit claiming that the wages were funded by blood money and bribes from Crime Lords, he sure like to demonize us cops."

"Hn" said Gordon while he heads to his office. "Take the rest of the night off, Montoya. You don't want to be around while the Mayor is in our turf."

"Wise choice, sir" said Renee "Katie is getting lonely right now."

"Tell Ms. Kane I said hi for me" said Gordon smiling at his sergeant.

"Sure thing" said Renee smiling at her commissioner, supporting her with her relationship with Katherine Kane.

Gordon's Office

Commissioner Gordon enters his office, and waiting in the office is Mayor Lincoln March. Lincoln is a man in is mid 30s with semi mess black hair, blue eyes with glasses and his handsom looks rivals with Bruce Wayne's. Gordon sighed annoyingly at this while heading to his desk and sits down.

"Mr. Mayor, this is very unusual visit" said Gordon "What can I do for you?"

"I trust that you apprehended the thief who destroyed and raided my office at Town Hall" said Lincoln March.

"Of course, Harley Quinn and Roxy Rocket are apprehended and are sent to Arkham Asylum as always." Said Gordon

"Arkham, such a terrible place to be" said Lincoln March ins disgust the infamous asylum which has a terrible reputation of breeding the worst of the worst in Gotham. "I would've closed that place down if it wasn't housing Gotham's worst of the worst. And Blackgate is no better"

"I completely agree" said Gordon "What choice do we have, the GCPD's holding cells can't hold them all, especially freaks like the Joker for example."

"Quite," said Lincoln "But that's not all I'm here for, I trust that the item from my office vault has be liberated and request that you return it."

"I see, but unfortunately we have to keep it in evidence for a while before returning it." Said Gordon "Sorry, it's police policy"

"I see…" said Lincoln, not liking the answer one bit has to tolerate it. "No matter, I trust it's safe under the protection of Gotham's finest. I see myself off."

"Of course" said Gordon as the Mayor turns away.

But before the Mayor exits the commissioner's office, he ask him one question.

"May I ask this… due to the reputation of Harley Quinn and…that troublesome daredevil Roxy" said Lincoln "it's rather unorthodox for them to attack and steal from me since I do not hold any money in my vault, neither jewels or anything of value."

"Yes, it is strange" said Gordon "Since the item in question is some old box. But Batman did reveal the culprits' purpose of the heist."

"Really?" said Lincoln as the mention of Batman peaked his interest. "and what did this Dark Knight of Gotham tell you, may I ask?"

"They were hired, by a crook I haven't heard for a while: Matches Malone" said Gordon

Lincoln stiffens at the mention of Matches Malone.

"And…what else did Batman find about this…Matches Malone?" said Lincoln

"Nothing yet, he's currently searching for the criminal records in the archives room since the database holds nothing about him. I suspect Nygma hacking into our databases again." Said Gordon frowning of the thought of Edward Nygma hacking to police mainframe and plotting something malicious…but Nygma is currently in Arkham Asylum after Batman apprehended him. "But I promise that we'll find Matches and bring him to justice. I assumed he died since it's been years I heard from him, but I was wrong."

"Hmm" that is all the Mayor could about that before leaving the commissioner's office for good.

Meanwhile at Arkham

Robin arrives back at Arkham via Robin-cycle, the guards were startled at this but calmed down when they recognized the boy wonder. Arron Cash, head of security in Arkham is the first to welcome him.

"Well, this is unexpected?" said Arron as Robin approaches him. "I trust that Batman sent you"

"That's right, I need to speak with Harley" said Robin

"She's at the medical facility right now, but if you can wait until she's escorted back into her cell I might you to her."

"I appreciate it, thanks" said Robin

"What is going on here?"

Robin turns to see Jeremiah Arkham, nephew of the famed founder of the Asylum and the current warden, but rumours state that his own sanity is questioned due to the reputation of his Uncle Amadeus and will eventually be relieved of duty, due to multiple escapades from the serial killer Victor Zsasz. Robin hated the man as he is one of the people who would demonize Batman. Robin maybe brash and argumentative to partner but he is loyal to the end.

"Oh, Dr. Arkham" said Aaron saluting to the warden. "Robin here is here to ask Harley Quinn some question.

"Out of the question, the last thing I want is my patients get all riled up by the sight of costumed vigilantes." Said Dr. Arkham "and besides, you need a warrant and a permit from the mayor to enter the asylum. And since you have neither, I bit you good evening."

After that, Dr. Arkham walks away, Aaron sighed at this and turns to Robin.

"Sorry, Robin but rules are rules" said Aaron "Things are becoming strict ever since Lincoln March was elected as Mayor, but he did manage to decrease the crime rate in Gotham."

"Yeah, and put us out of the job" said Robin half-jokingly. "Ok, I'll be off them"

Robin hops back on his Robin-cycle and rides off, but only far enough be out of security's range, he rides off road and hid in the trees. If he can't get any answers from Harley Quinn the normal way, then the Robin way it is. He pulls out his Grapple Gun and fires it to breach the walls. His first objective is to speak with Harley in the Medical facility.

West Arkham:Medical Facility

Robin infiltrated the Medical Facility located at West Arkham. Luckily the facility is lacking in security as most of the staff are at other sections of the Asylum where the most dangerous inmates are residing.

In the hospital room of the Facility, Harley Quinn is strapped into the gurney unconscious and hooked in an IV with a few medical officers guarding her. Robin reaches for his grapple gun and hoists himself up to the rafters and decorative gargoyles up above to hide. He needs to speak to Harley alone, but how can get rid of the Medical officers without exposing himself and alerting the entire Asylum. Suddenly the appointed doctor arrives at the hospital to check up on the unconscious paitent, the doctor nods at the medical officers to dismiss them while he starts checking up Harley. The Doctor is Thomas Elliot, a skilled surgeon and doctor appointed in the medical facility, he just finished performing surgery in the operating room, which explains the blood on his apron but begins to discard and sanitise his hands before performing the check-up.

"Ok, Ms. Quinzel…time to wake up now" said Dr Elliot

"Husssh!" whispered Harley to the doctor "I'm sleepy"

Thomas rolled his eyes at the former psychiatrist, but he decides to leave her on the gurney to rest, meanwhile Aaron Cash arrives with some of the guards to escort Harley back to her cell.

"She's not ready to return, her condition isn't stable enough" said Dr. Elliot

"Sorry doc, but orders are orders" said Aaron Cash

"I'm starting to question Jeremiah's authority in this decrepit asylum" said Dr. Elliot "But I bet the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Hey, I don't like it more than you, but I've got a job to do" said Aaron

"Ok, ok…damn it" said Dr. Elliot while rub his temples, what everyone didn't notices are faint scars around the doctor's hairline, scars carefully made by scalpels and sutures. "You know what…fine, whatever. I'm going home anyway"

"I appreciate it, doc" said Aaron while the guards are pushing and pulling the gurney with Harley strapped on and leaving the hospital. "Have a save trip home."

"Sure thing" said Dr. Elliot while the security guards are leaving. And when they are gone, Dr. Elliot sighed and called out. "You can come down now"

Robin stiffens at this and reluctantly descends from the rafters and stands behind the doctor.

"How long did you notice?" said Robin

"Saw your reflection in Harley's eyes, they do get glassy when she's barely conscious" said Dr. Elliot "Relax, I'm not going to raise the alarm for your intrusion."

Robin is a bit relieved at this, but then Dr. Elliot speaks again.

"I suspect you came to see the patient" said Dr. Elliot "It involves a Matches Malone, correct?"

"Y-Yeah, how did you know?" said Robin

"When you're working in this god forsaken place, you tend to know a few things and hear crazy but interesting things from patients." Said Dr. Elliot "Harley is a regular in the facility, poor girl gets too much abuse from the Joker. I don't understand why she's always around that pale bastard, but what happens in Arkham, stays in Arkham."

Dr. Elliot sighs and paces around while continues his talk with the Boy Wonder.

"Anyway, if you want to know about Matches, his medical record is in the Facilities basement…follow me" said Dr. Elliot

Dr. Elliot begins to take Robin to the basement where the old medical records are stored.

Meanwhile with Batman

After going through the entire archives, Batman is still not near of finding any information involving this elusive Matches Malone as his criminal records are nowhere to be seen.

"This is ridiculous, I can't seem to find anything about Matches Malone…unless" said Batman as he suddenly activates his Detective mode. His vision has turned into a blue hue and the calls have become see through as it includes an x-ray. He scans the area for clues, Batman has a hunch that someone might took the records without Commissioner Gordon from knowing. And there he have it, a clue in one of the file cabinets that categorizes the records under the letter M. A strand of hair with dandruff and piece of fabric from a coat.

"I was right, the records were taken…and I now know who took them." Said Batman as the DNA analyser reads out Harvey Bullock. "Bullock, he was relieved of duty during DUI charges and assault with a juvenile delinquent. He never returned to the force for years after that…it must be him."

Batman then contacts Alfred.

"Alfred, the records were taken by Harvey Bullock, I need to know his known address." Said Batman

 _Alfred: ah yes, that gruesome man. Hold on, sir…hmm, it seems his last known address was at a small apartment in the Narrows…but he was evicted due to many late rent payments and disturbing the neighbours. I can't seem to find anything else, I'm afraid._

"Another mystery, why am I not surprised" said Batman "Thanks Alfred, I'll go check the Narrows for any clue for Bullock or if I'm lucky, the records."

After that, Batman hung up and begins leaving the archives room, waiting outside was Gordon and he is leaning on the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Any luck?" said Gordon

"No, but I might know where it can be" said Batman "And it's not Nygma…for once"

"Then who?" said Gordon

"Bullock" said Batman

"Harvey? Sure, he can be a pain in the ass but he's a good cop." Said Gordon in disbelief.

"I found traces of DNA of his in the file cabinet where the records should be. If it were anyone else, their DNA would've mixed. Bullock is the only trail I can find."

"Well good luck, I haven't heard of him for years" said Gordon "It seems I'm slowly losing many good cops in this Precinct, like good old O'Hara.

"Chief O'Hara was a good cop, and a good friend" said Batman before leaving the precinct and conduct his search for Harvey Bullock.

Meanwhile with Mayor March

Lincoln March barges in a dark room which is only illuminated by a lit fireplace and dim wall lamps. Music played by a grand piano is heard while March he enters and sits on the room's dark leather couches. But he isn't alone, the one playing on the piano is wearing a leather jacker with brown straps which gives it the style of a straight jacket, along with leather pauldrons, gloves gloves and boots. And a light grey mask that nearly resembles a makeshift doll with button eyes and a sewn mouth.

" **Lincoln, you look troubled. Is the Claw found and returned to us?"**

"No, that fool Gordon would not hand it over due to "police policy". Said Lincoln while leaning his head on his wrist. "But that's irrelevant right now, it's Batman…he's investigating a case involving Matches Malone"

" **But the information of Matches was erased, we made sure of that."**

"Don't be a fool, this BATMAN is unlike the previous one. Trust me, I know" said Lincoln "Which is why we must stop him from learning the truth...of why Matches wants the Claw. Where's Talon?"

" **Training with my Children and your other troops."**

"Good, call him in" said Lincoln while he turns to one of the side tables and where the Owlman's helmet rests. "I have a mission for him."

Arkham Medical Facility Basement

"Please forgive the mess, no one has been down here for ages" said Dr. Elliot as he took Robin to the Medical Facility's basement, the doctor wasn't kidding of the mess as cobwebs almost cover the entire room, a few rafters are rotting, tiles are broken and loose and the walls have a terrible case of mould. But the file cabinets are in still in working condition despite the gathering of dust on the doors and top. "Anyway, the old medical records are here, just give me a moment."

Dr. Elliot turns on the lights to see where he is going and open the cabinet with the letter "M" is labelled. "Ok, lets see…Mad Dog, Margaret Pye, Mary Dahl…ah ha, Matthew Malone, Aka Matches."

Dr. Elliot picks up the medical records with some interview cassette tapes.

"I hope this is enough for you, boy wonder" said Dr. Elliot offering Robin the medical records, "But tell me this, are you willing to learn about Matches Malone."

"Why else would I be here?" said Robin "besides, it's batman who wants to know."

"But what about you?" said Dr. Elliot directly to Robin.

"Err…I'm kind of curious so…sure" said Robin

"Ok, but don't blame me for this…you asked for it" said Dr. Elliot as he turns his back on Robin before swiftly turning back and tossing syringe filled of a powerful sedative. Robin wasn't quick enough to react and the syringe jabs his arm and the sedative inject into his body.

"W-What?" said Robin until the sedative begins to take effect. "What is the…meaning this?"

"Exactly what you wanted, Jason Todd" said Dr. Elliot simply watching Robin slowly lose consciousness and collapse. "I'm merely…preparing you *chuckle*"

After that, Robin is completely out cold.

"Jane!" called out Dr. Elliot

A blonde-haired woman with white skin in a medical uniform arrives at the room.

"You called, Dr. Elliot" said Jane, she is taking off the blonde hair which is a wig and…ripping off her skin to reveal her skinless face. Her name is unknown, but goes by Jane Doe.

"Prepare the operating table, it's time to perform surgery on my new patient" said Dr. Elliot smirking down at the unconscious Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Demon Lord of Gotham

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Overlord**

Chapter 3

 **Planned a small trip, really gets under good's skin…literally: The Second Overlord from Overlord**

1999: Crime Alley

Jason was recently orphaned after the death of his parents; his father was murdered by Harvey Dent A.K.A Two-Face and his mother overdosed on Heroin. But Jason did mourn their deaths, they were terrible parents and he had to live a horrid life because of them, it still is despite his parent's death.

But things changed, for better or worse depending on Jason's point of view.

He is out in the streets, wearing a red balaclava and a leather coat and wielding a tire iron, he heard that Batman parked his car somewhere in Crime Alley and decided to make a make a dare of stealing the wheels which will earn more than any other car tires. He approaches the Batmobile, but it's shrouded in some anti-theft armour covering every inch of the famous bat-themed vehicle.

"I bet anyone will pay a fortune to get a piece of the Bat's car" said Jason smirking under his red balaclava. He rummages through his jacket for his lockpicking kit and starts tampering with the anti-theft armour "And I'll be set for life, no more crime…I'll be rich and happy for once"

It took a while, but Jason managed to deactivate the armour and the Batmobile is exposed.

"Yes, I knew spying on my bastard father's heists worked out in the end." Said Jason while putting away his lock-picks and picks up his tire iron. "Ok, now for the moment of glory and farewell to this damn city."

As he was stealing the wheels off the Batmobile, Batman glided down to apprehend him when Jason reacted first and attempts to strike him with the tire iron. But his strike was blocked by Batman's vambraces and was snatched off.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jason as he panics and leap over the batmobile to get a clear getaway, but has the young criminal runs away, Batman fires his Batclaw to catch Jason and yanks him towards him.

"Grr, get off me!"

Jason growled as he tries to get free from Batman's grip, then the dark knight pulled Jason close to his cowl covered face.

"Ok, OK, I'm sorry for stealing your wheels." Said Jason "Please let me go!"

"I don't think so, you're coming with me to GCPD and I'll be talking to your parents about this"

Jason couldn't help but laugh bluntly at batman.

"Don't bother, they wouldn't care…alive or dead" said Jason

Batman was stunned at this and released Jason, he never knew Jason was an orphan and something in him made him pity the young criminal.

"I see" said Batman "I'm sorry"

"Batman taking pity over a petty crook?" said Jason

"I don't see a crook, I see a scare desperate orphan trying to make a living" said Batman "But due to the corruption of the city, no wouldn't stop to care and help him find a better life than crime."

"And why do think that?" said Jason

"Because I know a person who also suffered as on orphan from crime…just like me." Said Batman "But perhaps it's not too late for you"

"No one would help me, I'm a son of a damn crook and a drug addict" said Jason

"But you're not them, you're your own person" said Batman as he offers his hand to Jason. "If you let me, I can help you with the life you truly wanted, a better life and a better future. Just like I did with another youth who was orphaned by Gotham's corruption."

Jason is reluctant of this, but what if Batman is right? Could this be the opportunity to have a better life?"

"Name's Jason" said Jason as he took off his balaclava and took Batman's hand to shake it. "Jason Todd."

Arkham Asylum Medical Facility: Operating Theatre (Condemned)

Jason Todd is slowly gaining consciousness, but his vision is hazy and the bright light from above is helping him. In time, his vision is getting clear but the white light above him is still shining into his face. He is about to turn his head, but he is unable to, much to his confusion until he realized something…he knocked out by Dr. Thomas Elliot.

He injected him with a powerful sedative which is used to pacify and knock out the most dangerous inmates in Arkham, strong enough to make Killer Croc fall asleep and even turn Bane docile. Jason is not strapped in a gurney in the middle of a condemned Operation theatre which was condemned and no longer functional ever since Amadeus Arkham performed electroshock therapy here, which caused the death of an inmate called Mad Dog. Despite the room's condition, the electronics are still functional, and the tools are adequate for use.

Being captured angers Jason as he really wants to punch that damn doctor black and blue for this. Speaking of the good doctor, he is currently speaking to someone on a cellphone, nodding and responding unheard questions on the other side.

"Hello, it's me" said Dr. Elliot

 _?: What's the problem?_

Robin couldn't identify the voice as the frequency of the call is scrambled and distorted to disguise the caller on the other side.

"Nothing, it's just that Robin is in Gotham instead of Batman" said Dr. Elliot "Shall I continue anyway?

 _?: It still changes nothing; Bruce and his new family is still vital to Matches' plan for Gotham. Proceed, Hush._

Dr. Elliot, or Hush to his associates nods at this and turns Robin who is now conscious.

"Got it" said Hush before hanging up his cellphone.

Hush hung up and turns to see Jason finally conscious, the boy wonders glare at the asylum doctor and tries to break out from his restraints.

"Ah, you're awake" said Hush "Perfect, now we can begin the procedure as scheduled."

"What are you talking about? Where are we?"

"Don't worry, all of your questions will be answered in due time" said Hush as he approaches gurney and examines the restrains, even the neck brace around Jason's neck which is keeping his head still. "Sorry for the excessive restraints, I need you keep still and conscious for this."

"Why are you doing this?" said Jason

"It's a favour, Jason" said Hush I'm paying a very old debt for Matches."

"And what that got to do with me?" said Jason

"EVERYTHING, the Batman legend of Gotham has been a nuisance to me and Matches Malone, which is real reason why I have heard from him for years." Said Hush "Batman is not just a man in a costume, it's a title past on from hero to hero. But Matches has a plan, a plan to demonize that legend for good, killing you would be pointless as it would make you a martyr."

"So what are you going to do with me." Said Jason

"Well, forgive me I sound like that riddle making fool, but ask me this." Said Hush "What is the best way to kill a hero but keep the person alive?"

Jason is confused at this, he really hates riddles and dealing with the Riddler is very annoying during his life as a crimefighter.

"By turning them evil" said Hush while his associate Jane Doe and…Harley Quinn dressed in a sexy nurse costume mixing with her own red and black attire, arrive with unusual machines. Hush prepares filling anaesthetics in syringes and organizing his medical tools from scalpels to bone saws. And by doing that…I need to expose the brain. Jane, charge the machine.

Jane Doe nods as she starts turning on the machine and place a glass tube filled with strange glowing blue liquid.

"The compound in the tube is extracted and refined evil extracted from Arkham's insane immates. A part of Dr. Strange discontinued research on purifying the mind of evil thoughts." Explained Hush "Dr. Strange did a lecture while I was a student, Psychology was my minor in Gotham university while studying for my doctorate. It was more entertaining than Crane's boring lectures on Phobias, guy's obsessed."

"So, this that's what you're doing?" said Jason "Brainwashing me and Batman to become criminals?"

"Oh no, not criminals" said Hush as he his face directly stares at Jason's "Something much worse, now say goodnight."

After that, Hush injected an anaesthetic syringe on Jason's arm and waits for it to knock the boy wonder out.

"Let is operate!" said Hush as he picks up a scalpel.

Gotham Narrows

Gotham Narrows, or commonly known as The Narrows is the run-down part of Gotham and usually a place where Batman's Rouge Galley usually hide out when things get too hot. But during Batman's years of crimefighting, the Narrows is abandoned by the presence of super-criminals and only the common dregs such as orphans, hookers and drug addicts live there, social outcasts from Gotham's corrupt high society while some wanted to demolish this part of the city because it is ugly and wanted it replaced with new beautiful buildings with will benefit Gotham's economy and line the their own pockets with extra cash, but it will cost homes of those who are struggling to live.

Batman arrived at the Narrows via Batwing and dived down into the vacant streets where Harvey Bullock's apartment is located. The streets are abandoned, and a few buildings were condemned with their doors and windows boarded up. A pathetic sight and a sad one too since most of these homes could be used by those who have no home, but where's the profit in that for the landlords?

"Alfred, I arrived at the area" said Batman calling Alfred from his built-in communicator in his cowl. "It doesn't look much"

 _Alfred: And no wonder, the Narrows is where all the dregs and the social outcasts reside. Harvey Bullock was considered a hard-working member of the force…despite taking a few bribes and all that, but he was exceptional member of the force._

"Despite the fact he and I don't get along" said Batman

 _Alfred: Can't say I blame him, you do work outside the law and only sees vigilantes as menaces of the city._

"I didn't come here to be friends with Bullock, Alfred" said Batman "He has Matches' criminal record and I want to know why."

 _Alfred: I understand, you want some assistance?_

"No need, I can handle Bullock myself" said Batman before he hangs up and infiltrates the apartment building and heads to Bullock's room

Bullock's room

As Batman enters the room, he did notice that appears abandoned. Only the furniture that remains but everything was cleared out, and judging by the mess of the apartment, quickly as if Bullock is in a hurry to leave.

 _I need to investigate the area and look for clues_ thought Batman as he activates his Detective Vision on his cowl to scan for clues, clues could be unnoticeable to the naked eye. As Batman scans the area, he looks down to see 3 set of foot prints, he scans them but only identify one of them. _Bullock was here alright, but he wasn't alone, judging by the trail of the Harvey's footprints, he is pacing anxiously as, probably talking to his 2 guests._

Batman then noticed some scratches from the apartment's window sill and streaks on the window that resemble glove prints _These 2 entered the apartment from the window and then out again, more print on the sill and window suggests that they climbed down from the roof to enter and then up when they leave. But what did they want from Bullock_

Batman continues his search and noticed Bullock's footrail is going somewhere. He follows them, and they lead to a drawer, he the notices that one of the draws are ajar and opens them. _He was getting something from the drawers…it must be the criminal records._

Batman when noticed something else, it's a booking receipt for Gotham Airport for a one-way trip to…Bludhaven.

"Alfred, Bullock's in Bludhaven" said Batman

 _Alfred: That is rather troubling, should I contact Master Grayson to take over the investigation?_

"No…the crime scene doesn't add up, Bullock had some unusual visitors in his apartment and I noticed no sign of struggle from him. Bullock is working for someone, I need to know why, try and track Bullock while I make my trip to Bludhaven."

 _Alfred: At once, sir_

After that, Batman makes his leave and summons the Batwing to take him to Bludhaven.

Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum

Hush is currently operating on Robin, he carefully removed his scalp along with their hair, stems the bleeding with clamps and on his way to cut around the cranium to expose his brain. The procedure is delicute and needs to be done correctly or it will be life threatening.

"Ok, time to crack this boy's head open." Said Hush as he placed the blood stained scalpel kidney with the rest of the other used scalpels. He then reaches for a power bonesaw and it gives out a horrifying loud whirl when it's on. He then starts cutting around the cranium, gentally and carefully so that he would not cause any fractures that will damage the brain. The process is slow and must take extreme focus. "Almost there and…there, Harley pass me the forceps."

Harley passes Hush a pair of specially designed forceps, Hush graps then and genteelly pulls the cranium top off and the brain is exposed. He passes the skull top to Harley, which is still stained in blood which got all over her nice nurse outfit.

"Yeesh, Robin juice" said Harley in mock disgust.

Hush rolled his eyes while Jane Doe slowly injects a long needle into various parts of the brain. The needles are connected to tubes from the unknown machine where the glass case of concentrated evil is contained.

"Ok, we'll start with power 1, take it nice and slow for the boy" said Hush as he turns on the machine with starts pumping and slowly injecting into Jason's brain. "There, it might take a while but the injection will slowly corrupt the boy's mind and awake his malevolent side without any external side effects."

"You sure this will work, Doc?" said Harley

"Of course, I would've have tried it out on the other test subjects if it didn't" said Hush "Normally this machine was designed to extract the evil, but I modified it, tested it numerous times until both the machine and the procedure is flawless. Dr. Strange was indeed a genius for this contraption, but unfortunately not everyone is agreeable with the design and it's purpose, saying it raises too many questions like the disposal of the evil it extracts."

Hush shows Harley a small vile of the evil compound and catches a scurrying rat with his hands.

"Let me show you what it can do to the physical body" said Hush as he pours a few drops on the rat, the rat suddenly reacts and mutate violently into a dark malevolent version of itself but grew the size of a Rottweiler. But before the rat could act, Hush disposed of it by planting a scalpel in the back of it's head, killing it instantly. "That is what worries the masses, if any of the maniacs in Arkham would happen to…I don't steal enough to pollute Gotham's water supply, it would turn into turn everyone into vicious monsters completely tainted with evil."

"Oh now you're giving me ideas" said Harley smirking at Hush

"Don't, Matches would like it if Gotham is tearing itself apart without him." Said Hush "Besides, I only have enough to one person to…evilize."

Harley couldn't help but laugh at Hush's choice of words define what he's doing to Jason.

"Evilize? Seriously?" said Harley "Why not corrupt?"

"Corruption and Evil are not the same" said Hush "Can't simply say I'm corrupting his mind, corruption can be cleansed, but evil is only belayed and never stopped."

"ookay" said Harley "But ask me this, doc. When you told me that Matches is coming back, I thought you're pulling my leg. And I hope not, for your sake. So tell me, what makes you thing he is coming back.

"Because I told me to do this should anything ever happens to him" said Hush "He helped me with my problem, now I'm returning a favour."

"What problem?" said Harley

"Family problems" said Hush "My father was a drunk miser and my mother was a selfish gold-digger, I hated them with every bone in my body and wished for them dead…that is until Matches came along and helped me with that problem.

Elliot Mansion Gardens: 1983

Thomas Elliot hated his life, his alcoholic father constantly abuses him, and his mother does nothing about it, only telling him to tolerate the abuse, even when she gets her share. That is because she is only doing for the money, she only married the bastard for his wealth. He hated his mother more, she is a manipulative gold-digging whore who never actually cared for him.

He stormed out of the garden, ignoring the angry ranting from his father who had enough to drink to night, Roger Elliot and Marla are going out while leaving Thomas alone in the big dust manor, Roger is not just a drunk but a greedy bastard who never hired any staff to maintain the manor and left it to gather dust and slowly break apart. Even the gardens are poorly maintained, grass overgrown, topiaries now a bunch of hideous abstract mess, thorny vines tangled into the hedges and making them look menacing and dangerous to be around.

Thomas hated his life, he wises his parents would just die.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming deep within the garden, Thomas Elliot got curious and heads deep in the jungle of a garden. The noise is getting louder as Thomas gets closer, it sound's like clanking chains dragging on the floor. He reaches an abandoned garden gazebo completely overgrown by vines and ivy, and between the outstretched flora is flickering lights.

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

The noise stops, and the light immediately dies, but Thomas enters the gazebo anyway, but has he enters he was grabbed from behind and got his mouth covered, he head a young boy's voice whispering to him.

"Shhh, you best hush now or I'll break your neck"

Thomas nods in response and calmed down to convince the intruder he'll be silent and let him go. Thomas turns to the stranger, still hidden in the darkness, but Thomas does notice that he is around his age, skinny looking as if he hardly eat anything and the type of clothing he's wearing defines where he was at the time. Orange prison garbs with heavy chains around the ankles and heavily steel boots which are designed to limit movement and prevent him from running. Then he noticed the logo on the chest resembles 2 A's which are in a vertical symmetrical style and between the word "Arkham". Thomas Elliot didn't have to be a genius to know what the logo is about and who this boy is.

"You're an escapee from Arkham? Said Thomas Elliot

"That's right, and I would appreciate it if you don't squeal on me or I'll kill you and your parents, rich boy" said the young escaped inmate.

Thomas scoffs at this and sits down opposite; the inmate is rather confused at this until Thomas spoke. 

"You'd be doing me a favour, I hate my parents" said Thomas Elliot "By father's a violent drunk who's sting with his money, my mother's a careless gold-digging whore who learned to tolerate that bastard so that she can live the Rich life as a Billionnaire's wife."

The inmate stiffens at this and looks away.

"Damn, you had it rough. But at least your parents have decency of keeping you, while mine dropped me the madhouse at such a young age." Said Inmate

"I'd rather be locked up in Arkham itself than live another life with those people!" exclaimed Thomas "You have no idea what it's like to have parent's like that!"

"No, you're right" said the Inmate "But it's not exactly chipper in the madhouse either, the mad screams at night, surrounded by terrifying people and the thought of dread that you might not survive the night. It was horrible, don't sell out your freedom with an escape like that, it's not worth it. But that's worth it is doing something about it. If you hate your parents, then get rid of them."

"Are you…suggesting I'd kill my parents?" said Elliot

"Well duh, you would be free, happy without them, plus their fortune will be yours to do as pleased." Said the inmate smirking "Oh that wonderous money, I wish I could life such a dream, instead of spending the rest of my childhood lockup in a padded cell with mad screaming for company."

Elliot is having mixed thought of this, sure he hates his parents but is murder the answer? The Inmate noticed the expression of reluctance and said something that would ease the young boy.

"How about I kill them for you, stage an…accident that would connect to your father's drinking problem." Said the inmate

"You could stage a drink-driving accident?" said Thomas Elliot "How?"

"Never you mind that, just trust me on this" said the Inmate as he taps nose with his finger. "But you I must ask for a few…favours before I would perform such a crime."

"Like what?" said Thomas Elliot

"Change of clothes, some food, tools that will help release me of these damn restraints, and your word to keep hush of this little deal." Said the inmate "If you don't I'll just simply kill you, your parents and take what I need anyway."

"But by doing that, you'll be exposing yourself and judging by the situation, you're hiding until the heat is off." Said Thomas Elliot "I may be a child, but I'm not a fool when an opportunity is staring at me."

The inmate chuckles at this and smiles at Thomas.

"I'm starting to like you already," said the inmate "So what do I call you?"

"Thomas, Thomas Elliot" said Thomas Elliot

"Meh…never like the name, how about I call you Tommy?" said the inmate

"I don't mind at all," said Thomas Elliot shrugging his shoulders "And what about you?"

The inmate frowned at this and looked away.

"My name was taken away from me the moment I was sent to the asylum." Said the inmate "I am remained anonymous and was forbidden to speak it. But if you promise to keep hush, I'll whisper it to you."

Thomas Elliot nods at this and approaches the inmate, his ear is near his new friend's lips while the name is silently spoken. Thomas Elliot widens at this and looked at the inmate in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" said Thomas Elliot in shock

"Hell yeah, that's my name. But I have no right to claim it, but I still remember it as a reminder on who wronged me and have my revenge. You and I aren't so different, Tommy. We both have dysfunctional family who want dead, but unlike you unfortunately I cannot claim what's mine. But I don't care, I can gain my wealth elsewhere, the fun way."

"I never have thought your father would do this" said Thomas Elliot in disbelief while looking at the inmate "Ok, I'll help you."

The inmate smiles at this, dispite not having a choice, Thomas Elliot is willing to help him.

"Cheers, you won't regret it, Tommy" said the inmate

Few days later

The inmate stayed in the gazebo for a few days and Thomas Elliot is a boy of his word. He snuck in food, drink and a fresh change of clothes. Now wearing a pair of black pants with a pinstripe shirt and green coat, his face is partially concealed with a pair of dark aviator shades and his hands are covered with a pair of leather gloves. The inmate is happy with the choice of clothes is glad that his new friend hasn't betrayed him, now it's time to return the favour.

"Hey Mat, I've brought you some dinner" said Thomas Elliot, over the following days, Thomas Elliot helped the inmate with a new name that is unknown to Gotham, he went to Gotham's Hall of Records after school to see he can find a suitable name but also not connect to anyone else. And the name Matthew Malone was thought out.

"Why thank you, Tommy" said the newly named Matthew Malone smiling at Thomas while accepting his next meal. The meal doesn't look appetizing since the Elliot estate has no staff in the kitchens to cook the meals due to Roger Elliot's stinginess, and Marla Elliot hardly cooks as she mostly goes out socializing, leaving poor Thomas to cook for himself. "Once this is done, you'll will be having proper meals cooked by hired staff, my friend."

Hearing this, Thomas looks at Matthew. 

"Does that mean…

"It's time" said Matthew smirking at Thomas "Just let me know when they are leaving the estate."

Later: in Gotham Hospital

The news of Roger Elliot's car crash spread across the evening in Gotham, Roger didn't survive the crash, but Marla did, but only briefly. But as Marla was sent to the E&A room, Dr. Thomas Wayne performed a life saving operation on her and ends results in a founding success. Marla is currently in her ward, resting from the operation and it will take a while for her to fully recover.

Dr. Thomas Wayne is informing Thomas Elliot of the situation, Thomas Elliot is distraugted at this, mainly because his mother survived the crash and Dr. Wayne saved her through operation. Thomas is angry at this, Matthew Malone failed him, he promised that he deals with his parents for him.

 _Damn it, why did I trust him?_ Thought Thomas Elliot in anger.

Dr. Wayne assumed that Thomas Elliot is grieving and reached the second step. He felt bad for the young boy as he couldn't save Roger Elliot also. Roger and Marla weren't like by the high-class in Gotham, their reputation as misers has put a bad stain in Gotham's reputation, as if it had a reputation to begin with due to the high crime rates caused by Crime Lords like Carmine Falcone.

"I know it's hard for you, Thomas" said Dr. Wayne "But I'm afraid I did all I could. But I am happy to offer you a place to stay until your mother is recovered."

"T-Thank you" said Thomas Elliot almost inaudible as he turns away. "May I be excused?"

"Of course, but don't wander off" said Dr. Wayne as he heads off to his office. "I'll contact Alfred to pick you up."

Thomas Elliot nods at this and sits down by the reception desk. While he sits there, a phone call from reception is head and the receptionist answer it.

"Hello, Gotham Hospital" said the Receptionist until her expression becomes docile and calm, and her eyes flicker a glowing yellow for a brief second. "Right away…can Thomas Elliot please come to Reception, you have a phone call."

"Hello?" said Thomas Elliot

 _Matthew Malone: Don't react, remain calm. Let us turn this call somewhat…private for us._

BOOM!

Suddenly an explosion was heard, catching everyone's attention and they rushed out to see what caused the explosion, leaving Thomas Elliot alone on the phone.

 _Matthew Malone: There we go, now we can talk._

"What is going on, why is my mother still alive?" said Thomas

 _Matthew Malone: Relax, Tommy, relax. We don't want everyone to know you're involved with the death of your father, right?_

Thomas Elliot sighed at this and remained calm.

"No, you're right" said Thomas Elliot "But what is going on, you failed."

 _Matthew Malone: I assure you, I did not fail you, your father is only stage 1. Stage 2 about to start, just stay where you are, and Alfred will pick you up._

"Master Elliot"

Thomas Elliot turns to see a tall skinny man in his 50s in a chauffer's uniform, he has greying hair and a thin moustache. Alfred Pennyworth, Butler of Wayne Manor has arrived.

"Master Wayne has called me to take you to the manor." Said Alfred bowing slightly to Thomas Elliot.

 _Matthew Malone: Go with him, and look out for the evening news or the papers. Later_

After that, the call was hung up and Thomas Elliot hangs up too.

"Please, there's been a disturbance outside the hospital" said Alfred "It would be best if you come wth me now."

"Sure" said Thomas Elliot as he and Alfred leave the hospital, as they leave they saw crashed ambulance that exploded, which caused a chain reaction to a row of parked cars. The drivers never made, neither did the unfortunate patients on board. Thomas saw this in shock, and already guessed who is responsible. "How horrible?"

"Yes, yes, it is" said Alfred, but his expression has a hidden sign of apathy in it. "Come on, let's move on."

"Right" said Thomas Elliot while Alfred opens the back-car door for him and enters it. Alfred heads for the driver's seat, starts the car and drives off.

As the car drives away from the hospital, they pass a payphone where a young boy in a dark green coat, beige fedora and aviator glasses is using the phone. The boy smirked while taking out a match from his pocket and puts it in his mouth before heading for the hospital.

Current year: Back in Arkham Asylum

"…and not long after, the news reports that my mother passed away due to ruptured organs that caused her body to fail and shut down." Said Hush "I never found out how he did it, and I never did. I got what I wanted and kept Hush about it ever since."

"Wow, Matches was even more ruthless back then" said Harley with awe, sure she had her shared fun with the same criminal, but she never heard that part of Matches's life of crime. "And I can't wait until his return."

"Me too, Harley" said Hush smirking while watching the progress on Jason Todd. "Me too."

Meanwhile at Bludhaven

The Batwing has reached the city of Bludhaven. Batman drops down from his airship while still in mid-air and flying off, diving down from the sky and towards the city known as Bludhaven. Bludhaven is no better than Gotham, in comparison it's worst. Considered a haven for the criminals who feared Batman enough to flee Gotham, Bludhaven's crime rate would make Gotham city look like Metropolis.

But Batman is not interested in the criminals cowering in Bludhaven, which is why he assigned Dick Grayson to be there anyway. Batman reaches one of the nearby rooftops and safetly lands on them, he looks around the area of the city he is in. It is no different than Gotham in his eyes, a dark city tainted with scum and criminals.

He turns on the communicator in his cowl and contacts Alfred.

"Alfred, I made it to Bludhaven" said Batman

 _Alfred: *FFTTZZZ* Mast…r Br…c…_

"Alfred, hello?" said Batman before hanging up. He frowns at this and starts scanning the area. _The signal is too weak, I need to boost it to her a clear transmission to the Batcave._

Batman then notices a Relay tower in the area, what luck.

 _If I can calibrate the signal to the other Relay Towers in Gotham, then I can get a clear signal and contact Alfred_ thought Batman before gliding off towards the nearby Relay tower by one of Bludhaven's radio stations.

The city has a nice breeze for Batman to glide on as the draft help him airborne with his cape spread apart, like bat wings. He isn't in the air too long as he reached the Relay tower and by the terminal to calibrate the signal. The terminal is protected by an encrypted code but it's nothing that Batman can't handle. He takes out his Remote Hacking Device and starts hacking the terminal, as he toggles the buttons on his Remote Hacking Device, his heartrate is slowly accelerating, and his hand gauntlet clad hand is trembling and pulsing violently that it's messing with his concentration.

"Damn it, focus man!" exclaimed Batman trying to control his trembling hand, it is not nerves that's causing the trembling, it never bothers him before, and he's been poisoned by Scarecrow's fear toxins on numerous occasions. He doesn't know what is causing his hand to tremble but it's not helping him hack the terminal on the relay tower. "Focus, Batman, Focus…"

But he cannot focus, despite his efforts. As he toggles the Hacking device, the device itself is unknowingly malfunctioning as the screen becomes in glitchy and distorted as if a pixilated imaged of a sinister hooded figure with glowing eyes and a outfit that mirrors his but the bat crest looks more like a rotten bat pinned on. Not only that, the glitchy image started to scream loudly and distortedly at Batman, causing him to freak out and drop the Hacking device. Batman steps back from the now broken tool when he crashed on the floor. Despite the impact which should've destroyed the device, the scream remains on as the cracked screen remains active and showing the glitchy pixilated image of the hooded yet demonic version of himself pacing side to side until it pounds its fist from within the screen and caused the screen to black out and die.

Batman pants at this and shook his head, he paces around the terminal, covering his cowl wearing face with his gloved hand with irritation. He's probably getting tired now, the device he was using must've gone buggy, these rational thoughts of what's happened is flooding his mind. But it doesn't hide the fact that he is getting frustrated and he is getting impatient when he is close to finding Harvey Bullock.

"RAH!" roared Batman as he pounded his fist on the terminal top with anger and annoyance. Suddenly a surge of power flowed from his pounded fist when it hit the terminal and caused it to unlock and calibrate the signal to the Batcave. Batman was astonished at this, ignoring the fact that terminal is working he looks at the Old Gauntlet that is stuck in his hand and noticed sparks of blue energy crackles in the gauntlet's clawed fingertips. "What is this?"

Suddenly he is getting a call from Alfred from the cowl's communicator. He ignores the few beeps from it as he focuses more on the Gauntlet, it starts to mesmorize him, lure him in as if a hidden desire for power is reaching out, it's like before when he was impulsively fornicating with a known criminal Roxy Rocket. He moves his gauntlet high in the air while it crackles with blue lightning, still ignoring the constant beeping from Alfred and more attention to his new unintentional tool.

Meanwhile at the Batcave

"Master Bruce? Master Bruce, can you read me?" said Alfred as he tries to contact Batman as the signal's reach is now strong for a clear transmission. "Bloody hell, boy! It's not like you to ignore a call. Computer, transmit cowl's visual."

" **Cowl Visual: Now transmitting!"** said the Batcomputer as it links the cowl's lenses to the computer, it shows the gauntlet up in the air, as if Batman is admiring it.

"Oh, my" said Alfred raised his brow at this. "It seems that Master Bruce is starting to realise the Claw's purpose now. But will be accept it?"

With Hush

Back at Arkham's condemned operation theatre, Hush has just refitted the cranium and sewn the scalp back on Jason's head, the result of the operation causes the skull to fuse back and the scalp heal quickly than it should. Hush is aware of what the evil does to the body…he did conduct human experiments with it, trying to use it with it mutating the patient.

"Looks like things are doing fine…no negative side effects what so ever" said Hush until suddenly Jason snaps his eyes open, broke one of the restrains on his arms and grabbed Hush's neck tightly. Harley and Jane Doe reacted to this and pulled out their guns, but Hush halts them while Jason is choking him. "Good…you're…awake"

"What did you do to me?" said Jason darkly.

"If you kill me, you'll never know" said Hush struggling to breath, feeling a little lightheaded from the lack of oxygen in his brain.

Jason frowns at Hush but releases him as he made a valid point, Hush crouches down with his hands on his knees, he gasps and coughs for air to reach his lungs, Jason's grasp was indeed strong as the evil injected into his brain is working, he turns his head at the boy wonder and chuckles while stands straight and fixes his collar as he was scuffed from Jason's violent grasp.

"Please come with me," said Hush as he starts untying the restraints off Jason and starts leaving the theatre.

With the restraints off, Jason jumps off the gurney and follows the doctor, the Robin frowns cautiously at the Asylum doctor while putting on his mask, his eyes covered with blank white lenses. He notices that Harley and Jane Doe are behind him, but they recently put away their guns so not make things complicates and provoke him again. But he doesn't let his guard down, he not while there is an infamous criminal collaborating with what appears to be another psychopath and a doctor who just performed an unknown operation on him.

Hush is aware of Jason's alertness but moves on, they all reached an old service elevator and Hush opens it.

"Please right this way." Said Hush "All will be explained"

Jason said nothing and remained hesitant to enter the elevator. Hush sighed at this and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, I understand your reluctance." Said Hush "And I apologise for ambushing you and operating on your brain. But you wanted answers and I am willing you show you, plus it all connects to Matches Malone."

"How am I connected to him?" said Jason

"If you come with me, I will explain it all" said Hush

Jason growls inwardly at this until he scoffs at his defeat and enters the elevator, only him and Hush though.

"Harley, Jane, guard the elevator while we descend" said Hush as he shuts the elevator gate and presses the floor button to make it descend to the subfloors.

"Got it" said Harley as the elevator descends. It got awkward for a while as she turns to Jane Doe. "Gotta ask though, does it hurt not having skin?"

Jane Doe said nothing and walks away. Not entirely sure if she's pissed off at Harley or just finds her annoying to be around.

"Meh, suit yourself" said Harley while sitting on the floor, leaning next to the elevator gate. She pulls out a small locket and opens it to look at the contents of it, she sighs sadly at this before closing it. "I hope it doesn't take long."

20 minutes Later: Bludhaven

Out on the streets of Bludhaven, the former detective Harvey Bullock is drunk out of his mind as he just left the bar as it as closing for the night. The burly ex-cop is minding his own business while downing a bottle of whiskey while trying to stay on the sidewalk, but his walking becomes staggered due to the influence of alcohol. While he drunkenly walks, he notices passing shadows from above, he noticed and pulls out his gun in the air and shouts out in a slurred way.

"Who's there?" exclaimed Bullock with his gun still in the air, he remains there until passing pigeons flock by, cooing in fear. Bullock scoffs at this and put away his gun. "Damn pigeons, this place really has gone to shit *hic*"

Bullock staggers on, continuing his evening drink while heading home. Up on the rooftops, Batman watches from above, after calibrating the rest of the relay towers which he can hack and listen to other people's contacts, the mention of Bullock boozing in a local pub was the lead enough to track him. But right now, he is only following the drunk Bullock who is going to his new home when he left Gotham when discharged from the GCPD. Batman frowns at Bullock and waits for a clear distance to continue his pursuit.

"Is this how you lower yourself, Bullock?" said Batman, couldn't help but scoff in disgust, his attitude is slowly changing as if he's becoming antagonistic with the former detective. "What a joke…ok, this is getting crazy. I need to finish this and go to bed."

Batman takes off and leaps off the rooftops towards other rooftops. His pursuit on Bullock continues.


End file.
